


the truth is out there

by timelordclara



Category: Shameless (US), The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Pillow Talk, This is very short, idk how to tag, just reflecting on stuff, not dirty pillow talk but, nothing from the x-files just inspired by it, stuff means aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordclara/pseuds/timelordclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is thinking about aliens one night after having sex with Mickey. Mickey is kinda weirded out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the truth is out there

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about who would be the mulder and who would be the scully in some of my ships and this happened. so odd for the redhead to be the believer and the brunet to be the skeptic, amirite

Ian and Mickey were lying in bed after a vigorous fuck session. A few minutes ago, they were kissing and cuddling, but Ian had untangled himself from his lover to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. Mickey was quite confused by this, and lay on his side looking at the redhead.

"What are you thinking about?" Mickey whispered.

Ian sighed, and looked at the shorter man. "Do you believe in aliens, Mick?"

Mickey started to laugh. Aliens? Seriously? A minute or so later, he composed himself, and answered, "Fuck no! I may be dumb, but I'm not that fuckin' dumb. I mean, I think my boyfriend might be one-" he paused here to smile at the love of his life "-but besides that, there ain't nothin' on those other planets. No fuckin' way."

"I do," the ginger said simply, staring at the ceiling again. 

"What makes you think that?"

"There are so many planets out there beyond our solar system. I actually think it's kinda dumb to believe that we're the only life in this universe. Also, I'm pretty sure I saw a UFO once," Ian chuckled, but he was being completely serious.

"I thought your brother was supposed to be the sciencey one. Are you sure you haven't been doing hard drugs?" Mickey questioned.

"Positive. It's just what I believe. What I... want to believe, anyways."

"I think it's time to go to sleep. Let's hope some shithead aliens don't come to abduct you in the night," Mickey smiled, turning off the lamp. Ian continued to gaze towards the sky with a knowing look in his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is quite short, but hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
